bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sylvan Excalibur Quaid
Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Skill 'Five Brave Lights' Essence (100% boost to Atk of all Units when 5 elements or more are present, reduction in BB gauge required for BB & boost to BB gauge) 'Burst 'Val Nils the Sword (15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Delta Horizon (17 combo Earth, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies & adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst'' Nandikeshvara's End (20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, boosts normal hit number for all allies for 2 turns & adds all elements to attack; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Skill''' Valiance (Boosts Atk, Def and Rec according to how low current remaining HP is) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Looking at this unit really reminds me of Zelnite, but with green hair, rather than red. Quaid is the first 7* unit to ever have the ability to add elements to attacks, which makes him interesting to the point where he becomes usable in high-score Frontier Hunter squads. Interested in what tricks he has on his sleeve? Read below! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Rainbow Frontier is somewhat back, huh? Quaid boosts BB fill rate by 30% and reduces BC cost by 20%. This is pretty useful as both of the effects work very well with each other. Reduction in BC cost lowers the cost of BB/SBB/UBB and the BB fill rate will help fill those gauges very quickly. However, 30% is not the best BB fill rate Leader Skill, same thing goes for 20%. Actually, despite them not being the best boosts, they add up quite nicely. Your units require 20% less BC, and then each BC fills 1.3 BC of the BB gauge. Taking a unit with an SBB that costs a total of 50 BC to fill as an example. First, the SBB will cost 40 BC due to the 20% reduction. Since each BC counts as 1.3 BC with the Leader Skill, the unit will cost 31 BC. This comes close to a 60% boost to BB fill rate! Quaid also boosts all units' Atk stats by 100% only if five or more elements are present. This is hard to activate as you need a squad of specific elements in order for the Atk boost to activate. If you decide to use two Quaid leads, you have to have different elements on your squad, not including any doubles or triples of any element or the like. Even though the Atk boost requires five or more elements present, the BC cost reduction and the BB fill rate still take part in the Leader Skill. Utilizing a 60% fill rate is very beneficial to your squad even if it doesn't meet the rainbow requirements. Special thanks to Zephyrus11221 for pointing the BB gauge part of Quaid's Leader Skill! Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder. Long ago, the four elements live in peace and harmony, but everything changed when the 240% damage modifier came. In all seriousness, this BB is just good. Quaid attacks with four elements, but does not deal as much damage compared to other 7* units. We typically see damage modifiers at around 280% for 7* units, but Quaid's 240% damage modifier seems rather low for his level. Additionally, there are no other additional effects that come with this BB. This is just pure damage with four elements. Where's the fun in that? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 A semi-attacking Shida? Seems about right. Quaid adds the four basic elements to attacks, which are Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder. These are very helpful, especially when raiding against Mistzug. This gives you a higher damage output against Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder enemies as they are weak to one of the elements added thanks to Quaid's SBB. This also means that you won't be dealing any weak damage to your enemies. One downside is the damage modifier. It's 420%, which is much lower compared to the other 7* units. Additionally, it's important to note that Quaid's elemental buffs do not work with Leader Skills that boost elemental weakness damage, like Maxwell's, Kira's, and Mare's. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 This is where Quaid becomes Shida. Quaid adds all elements to attacks, like Shida does with his SBB. Not only that, he also triples normal hit count and boosts normal attack damage by 110%! Wow! BC generation will be like cake with these buffs. Quaid is also going to be dealing lots of damage with his UBB, unlike his BB and SBB. The 1000% damage modifier along with the elemental buffs will yield a very high damage output and a very supportive buff that all of your units can benefit from. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Quaid's Extra Skill increases Quaid's Atk, Def, and Rec depending on how much HP he has left. The lower his HP is, the stronger the buffs are. While this is very useful in a number of situations, this is very unreliable. Quaid can still die with the buffs. At low HP, Quaid's Def buff would be pointless since he is about to die. However, this is very useful if you plan to turn the game around. His high Atk boost (148.5% boost at 1%) can help dish out tons of damage on the enemy. Not only that, you will also recover a lot of HP as his Rec is boosted as well. Arena Score: 10/10 Quaid performs exceptionally well in Arena. His multi-element BB can help wipe out most units in one hit, despite the low damage. This is provided that Quaid's BB never deals weak damage and deals strong damage on all non-Light and non-Dark enemies. Quaid serves as one of the best Leaders in Arena, even if the conditions aren't met. You might be limited to using a pure rainbow team for the 100% Atk boost, but the overall BB fill rate can be utilized even if rainbow conditions aren't met. Meeting this condition can be quite tough, especially if you want to fully utilize Quaid's Leader Skill, but it's not much of a necessity. The 60% BB fill rate should be sufficient enough to fill all units' BB gauges ready for the second turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Quite bulky in terms of HP. Quaid is quite balanced between his Atk and Def stats. Rec is on the low side, but this can be fixed with Burst Healers and HC buffers constantly recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Quaid is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Despite Quaid's low damage on his BB and SBB, Quaid utilizes his elemental buffs to allow the team to deal more damage against non-Light and non-Dark enemies, allowing him to be useful in almost any squad. Quaid is also very useful in Frontier Hunter as his SBB will help contribute to the elemental weakness bonus. Quaid's Leader Skill also proves to be one of the best in the game. By utilizing a combination of two BB-gauge-manipulating parts of his Leader Skill, Quaid's 60% boost to BB fill rate makes it a lot easier for units to get their SBB gauges filled. You don't even need a rainbow team for the BB fill rate to work. Need help clearing Mistzug faster? Quaid is the answer to that question. Mistzug generally switches between the four basic elements so using Quaid's SBB will help your squad deal more damage to Mistzug's main body. If Mistzug switches to Light or Dark, you can actually take advantage of this and eliminate Mistzug's other body parts to increase your chances of obtaining rare drops, especially the Ghost Jewel. Conclusion Score: 9.1/10 Keido, Cade, Quaid. Eh? Do you enjoy using Quaid in Frontier Hunter? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Quaid! Wish his name was Cade or Keido? Does he look familar to you? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my recent Unit Spotlights: *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Angelic Blades Sefia *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts